


【润智】KID

by YAYIN



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAYIN/pseuds/YAYIN





	【润智】KID

“Do you believe that there are gods in the world?”

黑色的夜总是可以完美的掩盖所有的罪行，松本润将带血的手帕丢在熊熊燃烧的壁炉里。手帕在瞬间就被火光吞噬，跳跃的火苗映在他的眼睛里，他转头看向房间的转角，脸上带着满足的微笑。转角处的楼梯，鲜红的血正在向下蔓延。

隔日。

“leader到底是在闹什么别扭啊？这么久了电话不接信息不回的。”相叶雅纪在又拨了一遍大野智电话号码之后，还是放弃了。

“我的外套呢？”樱井翔怎么也找不到他今天节目上要穿的外套，于是在休息室里转来转去。

“大概是小松负责的吧？小松呢？”二宫和也难得放下手中的游戏机，跟着一起找。

“不知道，可能和leader一起偷懒去了。”松本润窝在沙发里正翻着一本杂志，不知道是谁落在这里的，可能是之前的嘉宾，上面有很多今年流行的女性妆容，但是看来看去，也都差不多。

不知道是谁打开了电视。

【今日东京地区x丁目街...】

“arashi，准备上场了！”

“哦！”  
没有人再去注意电视在播什么，电视上女主持人在报道着某电视台的工作人员，全家被人杀死的新闻，最后出门的松本润随手把电视就给关上了。

深夜，独自一人回家松本润，在还没打开自家房门就听见里面淅淅索索的声音。

但是他并不在意。

门被打开之后，里面的声音戛然而止，他在门口换了鞋，直径到卧室里去。

卧室的床上十分整洁，月光照在上面，泛着银色的光。松本润把卧室的灯打开，在床头的桌子上，摆放着整齐的东西，像是遥控器一样东西，他随手拿了一个在手上玩着，一边溜达着到衣柜的跟前，随手打开，里面什么都没有，只有他的衣服被叠的整整齐齐。然后他又转悠到床边，床底下依旧十分干净。

他拿着遥控器有一下没一下的打着自己的手掌，在屋里转悠着，看到有空挡或者缝隙的地方就低头看一下，但是里面什么都没有。

躲藏的人，从缝隙里能看到松本润的一举一动，他十分害怕这个人会转到他这里来，但每次松本润就像是玩一样的转到这里，又走向其他的地方，让他的心一直悬着。

“跑去哪儿了呢？”  
平时听着可爱的小奶音，这个时候却像是小恶魔的撒娇。

躲藏的人，喉结上下翻动，他已经快要窒息了，整个空间里全是他的心跳声，他很想捂着自己的心，让它慢一点跳，那双好看却被束缚着的手紧紧的捂着胸口，他觉得浑身都在心脏带的疯狂震动。

“不会是跑了吧？！”

松本润忽然变得有些着急好像慌张的跑了出去。

呼....

看见松本润离开的人，长呼一口气，他靠在狭小的隔间中，狂跳的心终于平静下来，这里衣柜的隔间，是个死角，一般人是藏不进来的，但好在他的身形较小，勉强蜷缩在这里面。

他的嘴被封着，手腕上缠着黑色的胶带，双膝也被胶带缠着。这是松本润好没有完全限制他的行动能让他一个人的时候去个厕所。毕竟那个人有洁癖。

“找到你了哟！”

隔间忽然被打开，让里面的人像是受惊的小动物一样，尽全力的往后缩，恨不得让自己隐身在这些衣服当中。

在卧室的灯光下，大野智的脸显得格外柔和，他本来就长了一张漂亮的脸，没有妆容的修饰，看起来更像是女孩子，这几天被被关在房间内，原本晒得巧克力色的皮肤，现在也逐渐变成奶白色，看起来很可口的样子。

“呜呜...”

因为嘴被封着，所以只能发出那种像是动物一样的呜咽，松本润笑着把人从隔间里抱出来，在灯光下，大野智浑身赤裸着，像是皮鞭一样紧实的身体，实际上抱起来软软的，而且非常轻。但是松本润清楚，这些柔软的肌肉，可以爆发出很大的力量。就是因为这些肌肉，让松本润把他带回自己的住所废了好大的一番功夫。

被抱着的人，小幅度的挣扎着，他不敢有太大的动作，因为大野智知道松本润的皮肤非常敏感，稍微用力，就会留下痕迹。

“我还以为你跑了，真是太不可爱了，要惩罚一下才行。”

明明动作是很温柔的将大野智放在床上，明明语气也像是小孩子一样撒娇，偏偏那些话，让听的人毛骨悚然。

那只遥控机还被松本润捏在手里，大野智疯狂摇头，但已经晚了。

身体内的震动牵扯整个身体发生痉挛，他不能忍受的卷缩着身体，震动在肠道内持续着，那个罪魁祸首在压迫着敏感点，他曾经试过想把那个东西取出来，但是他失败了，原本松本润把它放在更深的地方，可是现在却卡在让他最难受的位置。

“呜呜..呜呜....呜呜...”

呜咽被堵在嘴里，他看着满意的松本润，眼睛里充满水汽，脆弱又无助。

可那双眼睛，偏偏倔强着不肯服输。

“看来是不知错啊...”

倔强的眼神反而会激起别人施暴的欲望，男人都是以武力去征服，或者被征服。

松本润脱了衬衫，露出漂亮的胸膛，比起大野智的纤瘦，松本润的线条更加让人兴奋，他笑着用拇指摸了下嘴唇，卡着大野智的脚腕将他双腿提了起来架在肩上，手指没预兆的探入他的身体内，引得大野智又是一阵痉挛。

他的指节明显，每探入一节，就会刺激一次大野智的肠道，而且他的手指修长，合着肠液的润滑很轻易就全部探入。

“真是温暖啊...”

轻轻转动手指，松本看着大野的表情变化，从一开始的惊讶，到闭着眼隐忍的表情，在那张漂亮的脸蛋上，全是诱惑。

就好像是在让人对他施暴，让他痛苦，让他哭泣。

松本忽然就明白了，为什么那么多嘉宾上到节目时，愿望是看他哭。

越是美丽，越是想毁掉这份美好。

松本的手指已经勾到那个震动的跳弹的绳子，他手指打转，将绳子缠在手指前段，但是他并不着急把它扯出来，前戏还没做够，还能再玩一会。

牵扯跳弹使肠道内的排便感产生的羞耻让大野智不肯发出声音，连呜呜声也逐渐消失。可是松本一点一点的牵扯那颗跳弹，震动虽然离开了他的敏感点，却在肠道内一点点的滑动，让全身都在亢奋，他分不清身体是对于被这种震动的刺激产生亢奋，还是对于即将摆脱掉这种震动而产生亢奋。

原本沉睡的分身也在肠道内不断地刺激下，逐渐开始抬头。

“哎呀，看看可爱的小小智，已经兴奋了吧。”

只是牵扯出跳弹就差点让大野泄出来。他喘息着，眯着眼睛看松本把跳弹丢在床下，因为嘴被封着，他只能靠鼻子呼吸，但是他需要大量的氧气。兴奋感让他的呼吸变得很沉重，但是他只能靠鼻子呼吸，这让他的胸口起伏的很厉害。额上有汗留下来，他看上去整个人都像是从水里捞上来的一样。

松本有一种在侵犯美人鱼的错觉，尤其是大野智现在腿分不开的情况下。

他扯掉大野嘴上的胶带，还没等他呼吸道一口新鲜空气，就被松本用嘴唇狠狠地堵上了。

大野智觉得空气都被抽离了，他的眼前开始蒙上一层白雾，口里的软舌让他根本没有躲藏的余地，霸道又强势，这种风格一点都不像是以前任他欺负的松本润。

他还记得小时候，跟在樱井翔身后那个软软的小包子，那时候看起来软软的很好欺负的样子，当时的大野智对他产生好感，可是同样在青春期的男孩子，对于自己喜欢的人表现出来的好感多数是以捉弄为主。所以那个时候他没少捉弄松本润，甚至捉弄到让别人以为他心情不好。

松本吮吸着对方饱满湿润的下唇，时不时的轻咬，他的吻技很好，这么多年演戏积累下来的经验，让他有信心能够夺得任何一个人的主导权。

大野智的嘴唇有淡淡的奶味，这可能是他经常涂抹的润唇膏所残留的味道，但是不用担心，松本润有信心抹去这个味道，让他只留下自己的。

终于心满意足的放开那双已经被他蹂躏到红肿的双唇，他居高临下的看着精神已经开始涣散的人，这种任由他肆意妄为的感觉，真好。

“如果...你讨厌我...”

“什么？”

大野智的声音小的可怜，也带着淡淡的沙哑声，似乎已经没有什么力气反抗了。  
“如果你...讨厌我...我.退出..岚”

大野智觉得这种羞辱感似乎已经对他讨厌到极致了。这几天他一直被圈养在这个卧室内，被剥夺了一切的自由，就像是一个专门用来发泄性欲的人偶一样。

松本润在他的心里一直都是那个孩子气的小天使，但是现在这个样子让他陌生又害怕。

“我怎么会讨厌你呢。”

松本润脸上的笑容消失了，他看着大野智的眼睛，视线从他的脸开始向下游弋。连他的指尖也从他的脸颊一直顺着他的脖颈，到胸口，再到腹部，然后是小腹，最后是那已经抬头的欲望。

“我只是嫉妒...”

大野智愣了一下，嫉妒？松本润能嫉妒他什么？

“你和翔君.....”

他说着，小心的解开自己的皮带，西装裤内已经半挺的欲望撑起了一个小鼓包。大野有点慌张，他忽然想起被这个东西入侵的感觉，这个年轻的家伙精力实在是太旺盛了！而且那个尺寸也有些恐怖...

“我和小翔什么都...啊.....”

大野智忽然意识到什么，可是想解释也已经晚了，松本润的欲望已经入侵在大野智的后庭，虽然进入的并不顺利，只有一点点，但是足以让大野智说不出话来。

“在和我上床的时候，别叫别的男人。”

松本的挺身，让自己的分身又入侵了大半。

“呜......”

大野智略带委屈的声音，让松本润眯起了眼睛。

“你只要看着我就好了。”

松本润忽然觉得绑着大野智膝盖的胶带有些碍事，那些胶带很轻易的被他扯掉，将那两条修长有力的腿分别架在他的双肩上，然后又一次挺身，让自己的分身全部进去。

“你只要看着我，就好。”

每每站在大野智身边的时候，大野智的目光都在别人身上，无论是樱井翔，还是二宫和也，还是相叶雅纪。他的目光始终无法停留在他的身上。

明明是你先说【最喜欢润君】的，明明是你选择的我。

可是你却总是和别人靠近。

如果大野智不去招惹自己，自己大概只是默默的憧憬着樱井翔，想要变成他那样完美的人。

都是大野智你自己的错。

松本润的每次一入侵都像是要把大野智贯穿一样，那种孩子气的横冲直撞，比起掠夺，更像是破坏，大野智觉得自己无法跟上他的节奏，呼吸变得更加的混乱。

他很想骂一骂这个小混球，可是他现在根本没有张嘴的空荡，疼痛感和快感交替的出现，剥夺了他所有的理智。

只是短短几天的调教，大野的身体已经学会了为了不让自己昏厥过去，而做出配合的反应。

比如在强行入侵的时候，自觉的摆动着腰，让对方更好的进入。

“呜哇....啊.....这么...会...坏掉...啊...”

即使配合也无法接受的身体，给大脑传去求救的信号，疼痛感想求对方慢一点，可是这种横冲直撞，让他连一句完整的话都说不出来，只能变成支离破碎的呻吟。

松本润的体力很好，经过几个小时之后，才第一次释放，而在这期间，大野智已经释放过两轮，还差点昏厥过去。

释放过的松本润从背后抱着大野智，他身上已经密布上一层细细的汗，松本润用嘴唇轻轻吻去他肩上的汗水，汗水下是若隐若现的齿痕。

大野身上已经布满了吻痕和齿痕，这些都是松本润失去理智时留下的，一点不温柔留下的。大野觉得股间有温热的液体流出来，不用想他也知道是什么。可是他现在动不了，抱着他的人也不想让他动。

“小松已经不会去上班了，他家遭遇了抢劫...”

没有任何预兆的，松本润把头埋在大野智的后颈，他的鼻间有大野智汗水的味道，这种味道他不讨厌。

“他偷看你换衣服，还拍了照。”  
大野智并不知道这种事，他只是听着没有回话。

“我不想杀人。”

“也不想打断你的手脚。”

“更不想挖掉你的眼睛。”

大野智能感觉得到，环着他的手臂有些颤抖，让他害怕的松本润似乎现在正充满着恐惧和不安。

“你如果真想在团内找个喜欢的人，就喜欢我吧。”

像是孩子一样的撒娇，软软的又奶声奶气的声音，可是语气却不给任何反驳的余地。

几日后..

大野智站在片场的角落，他身边经过很多人，大家都很忙碌的样子、松本润在不远处和樱井翔在讨论节目的企划。

大野智有些犹豫，可惜他犹豫的时候，被看企划的松本润发现了，他朝大野智招了招手，被发现的人，只能叹了口气过去。

而他的衣领处若隐若现的遮盖着一个痕迹，那个痕迹像是纹身的边缘。

如果大野智脱掉衣服，就会显露出来，在他的脖颈与背衣服遮盖的地方有两个小小的字母，那是他妥协的证明。

MJ。

像是小孩子给玩具上写名字一样，大野智身上被落下了无法抹去的印记，这是他回归自由所付出的代价，他不能在松本润之外的人眼前换衣服了，这个身体的主人已经不是他。

“There is no god in the world。”


End file.
